Aire
by OoCriisoO
Summary: La relación entre maestro y alumna se profundiza, en un momento crítico para ella.


¡Hola mundo!

Heme aquí con una nueva historia (y completa, woow, aplauso!). A decir verdad es un one shot, mi primer OS. Siempre me han atraído las historias de atracción entre maestro-alumna. Y pues 'La leyenda de Korra', me dio el pretexto perfecto, haha! Esta pareja me hizo click desde el principio, pero quería ver como se desarrollaba la trama, para no meter la pata después, en caso de que se me antoje hacer una secuela.

Bueno pues, menos blah, blah, blah!

Espero que lo disfruten, y ya saben espero reviews.

Enjoy it!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**AIRE**

Desde lo sucedido, no había podido encontrar la paz, el hecho de que todos le dijeran constantemente, que todo iba a estar bien y que juntos encontrarían una solución, le resultaba molesto. Sabía que aquellas palabras eran dichas con sinceridad, pero ciertamente, no podían asegurar el hecho de que todo iba a regresar a como era antes.

Así que decidió irse por el tiempo que fuera necesario, en esos momentos estaba llena de confusión, tristeza, dolor y no quería desquitar su impotencia con sus amigos.

Sólo se llevó a Naga, como cuando por primera vez, abandono su hogar para ir a Ciudad República.

Pensó en varios lugares, pero seguramente, en todos ellos la encontrarían. Hasta que en un sueño, el lugar perfecto se le reveló.

Partió en luna nueva, a la media noche, asegurándose de que Katara, no se diera cuenta de su huida. Y sí, le dolía estar huyendo, pero esta vez se sentía débil y no tenía la menor idea de cómo enfrentar su problema, pero sabía que estando sólo ella, tal vez, y sólo tal vez podría encontrar calma en su interior.

Fueron varios días de viaje, en el quinto día llego, para adentrarse al que sería su refugio temporal, la joven tuvo que hacer uso del elemento aire, ya que sin él, hubiera caído por alguno de los caminos angostos y peligrosos del lugar. Pero dado que hace apenas unos días, había podido hacer aire control, la tarea no le fue del todo fácil.

Después de un par de horas, logro por fin internarse al hogar de su antecesor, el templo aire del sur. Luego de que la guerra termino cada templo aire fue restaurado, Aang se encargó de que ningún detalle fuera olvidado, todo regreso a como él lo recordaba.

Korra ingreso por uno de los amplios portales, maravillada, sólo por las historias de Tenzin, sabía que el templo tenía dormitorios, un comedor, salones, inmensas áreas al aire libre con diferentes arquitecturas, utilizadas para entrenar el aire control, la meditación, el uso del planeador, incluso para juegos y relajación.

Lo imaginaba, pero evidentemente no le hacía justicia a la belleza del lugar, era luminoso, pacífico, era perfecto.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas, la chica se instaló en una de las habitaciones. Ella y Naga, se alimentaban de los frutos que proveían los árboles y plantas del lugar.

Cada día le dedicaba cierto tiempo a recorrer el templo, meditaba acerca de su actual estado, que en los primeros días, no la llevaban más que a sentir una profunda tristeza, puesto que todo con lo que convivía, la hacía recordar lo perdido. Sí, su pérdida había resultado en su encuentro con el elemento que más se le dificultaba, pero le resultaba difícil asimilar la idea, de que nunca más podría realizar algún otro control, que no fuera el del aire.

Y es que toda su vida, había podido disponer de los elementos sin problema, y no quería aceptar que ese fuera el fin.

Tenía pesadillas con aquel fatídico día, la máscara de Amon se le presentaba como un espectro aterrador, que se burlaba, que le gritaba que no era más el avatar.

Ella, despertaba sobresaltada, asustada, puesto que eso era verdad y sin poder hacer más, se ponía a llorar, llena de rabia, impotencia y desolación hasta que volvía a dormirse.

Después de tantas noches iguales, se ordenó a sí misma no darse por vencida. Estaba harta de temerle a la imagen de un farsante egocéntrico, ella había nacido siendo el avatar, y por tanto, no había prueba que no pudiera superar. Así, decidió perfeccionar su nuevo poder, aunque le estaba constando un poco de trabajo sin la tutela de Tenzin, quien era el experto.

Pero la alentaron las palabras dichas por Sokka, en una de las memorias de Aang, que había maestros capaces de desarrollar poderes sorprendentes por si solos.

* * *

Corrió un mes y otro visitante llego al templo. Para entonces, Korra estaba en uno de los amplios jardines, meditando.

La visita conocía perfectamente el lugar y no tardó en encontrar a la joven.

Korra, se incorporó después de escuchar su nombre.

-¡Oh Korra, al fin te encuentro!  
-Decía la persona aliviada.-

-¡Tenzin!  
-Pronuncio Korra.-

-¡Me alegra ver que estás a salvo!  
-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada? Nos has preocupado a todos.  
-Entiendo que te sientes ofuscada por todo lo que ha sucedido, pero debiste avisarnos o al menos dejar una nota, creímos lo peor durante estas cuatro semanas.  
-Volvía a decir el maestro aire, dejando salir la tensión que había acumulado por mucho tiempo.-

-Discúlpame Tenzin, pero necesitaba estar sola.  
-Explicaba la joven.-

El maestro entendió, o por lo menos trato de comprender lo que la chica sentía en esos momentos, así que no le reclamo más acerca de su huida, ni tampoco le exigió volver, si ella quería estar ahí, no podía impedírselo, ella misma regresaría cuando se sintiera segura nuevamente.

Y viendo que lo único que podía hacer por ella, era acompañarla, así lo hizo, se quedó a su lado, ofreciéndole su apoyo y su guía como mentor.

* * *

Tenzin y Korra se dedicaron a perfeccionar el aire control de esta última, que poco a poco iba prosperando.

Y siendo sólo ellos dos, la relación entre maestro y alumna, mejoro a niveles profundos durante el tiempo que permanecieron en el templo. Se conocieron más allá del título de avatar y del maestro aire, hijo de Aang.

Anteriormente, Korra ya tenía cierta confianza con Tenzin, ya que era al único al que le había confesado que estaba aterrada por enfrentar a Amon, él era el único que la había visto llorar. Y con esos días de entrenamiento, esa confianza creció.

Ya de manera más esporádica, las pesadillas asediaban a Korra, y al sentirse con un temor que la llenaba, caminaba cual niña pequeña, hasta la habitación de Tenzin, la primera vez que lo hizo, el maestro, se sintió algo incómodo, pero al ver a Korra tan frágil, no pudo echarla y sólo la abrazo, hasta que la joven se quedó dormida.

Pero hubo una pesadilla en particular que desbarato a la joven avatar, que aunque ponía todo su empeño en vencer aquel temor, este no la dejaba.

La pesadilla giraba en torno a Amon, que regresaba mucho más fuerte, con sed de venganza. Korra por supuesto, se le enfrentaba con todo el coraje que la caracterizaba, pero su enemigo, la neutralizaba en un instante. Después este acudía a la casa de cada uno de sus amigos, Mako, Bolín, Asami, Pema, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, todos asesinados bajo la mano del maestro sangre Noatak, que la hacía ver todo, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, al final él le arrebataba el único poder que le quedaba, para después romperle el cuello…

En seguida, la joven avatar despertó llorando, gritando inconsolablemente.

Tenzin, entro perturbado al cuarto de ella, al verlo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza, el correspondió el abrazo, al acto que secaba sus lágrimas con su túnica.

Korra contó su sueño exaltada, pero Tenzin le dio calma, al decirle que los restos de Amon, habían sido encontrados no muy lejos de la bahía de Ciudad República, junto a los de Tarlok. Ambos estaban muertos.

Korra sorprendida miraba a Tenzin, que le decía que no tenía por qué temer más. Que todo eso se encontraba en el pasado y que sabía que podría salir adelante, porque él, tenía total confianza en ella.

Se miraron fijamente, él tenía su enorme mano en el rostro de ella, poso la suya sobre la de él, las lágrimas habían cesado, Korra se acercó lentamente hasta sentir la respiración chocar con su frente.

Movió despacio su cara, rozando el semblante de él, su nariz, su barba, sus mejillas, él estaba inmóvil, el tiempo no le bastó para deducir si aquello era bueno o malo, cuando la razón estaba asomándose, y estaba dispuesto a apartar a la joven de si, sintió una calidez posarse sobre sus labios. Korra lo había besado y todos los deseos de quitarse a la joven se esfumaron.  
El beso fue suave, Tenzin lo correspondió, acomodo su mano, de manera que quedara entre parte del rostro y cuello.  
Algo electrizante se mezclaba, toda la energía de Korra parecía transmitírsele a Tenzin y el, le transmitía serenidad.

Pero esa fusión, terminó cuando Tenzin se apartó, abandonando la habitación. Finalmente, la razón, le quito protagonismo a lo que estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente, no se habló mucho de lo sucedido. Sólo Korra se disculpó por su impulso, a lo que Tenzin respondió, con un: no te preocupes, fue la conmoción que te causo el enterarte de la muerte de Amon.

Ninguno se animó a decir que se quedaron hasta muy tarde, recordando la sensación del tacto entre sus labios, pensando si ambos habían percibido, ligeras y placenteras descargas.

Pero a Korra, aquello le causo curiosidad, siempre vio a Tenzin como el hombre más recto y apacible, lo respetaba, pero quería conocer lo que había dentro de él, y ahora que lo pensaba, el hecho era, que desde siempre, le había parecido atractivo. ¡Qué cosa tan rara! pensó.

Ella una impetuosa joven y él, el tranquilo y recatado líder de una ciudad problemática.

Por su lado, Tenzin, ni siquiera sabía que pensar, entendía que ese acto estaba mal, porque él tenía una familia de 4 hijos y una esposa, era el hijo del avatar pasado, anterior vida de Korra, era líder de una ciudad, que necesitaba toda su atención.

Miles de contras hayo para sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, pero nada le quitaba la sensación de libertad que sintió al besar a la joven.  
Se dio cuenta, que eso lo experimentaba cada vez que estaba con Korra, ella le contagiaba su rebeldía, con ella perdía los estribos, pero lo hacía sentir con la capacidad de soltar sus problemas.

Pasaron varios días, cada quien meditaba lo suyo por su lado; conversaban a la hora de la comida y se despedían para dormir.

Después de esa noche, las pesadillas terminaron para Korra, y ahora, eran sustituidas por sueños, en los que compartía de manera romántica momentos con Tenzin. Le resultaban agradables, aunque la culpa ya se estaba asomando, pensaba primeramente en Mako y luego en Pema y los niños. Con eso, los sueños se tornaban un poco más normales.

Pasó una semana desde lo sucedido, todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad, pero toda la normalidad se esfumo, cuando Korra al practicar con el planeador, estuvo a punto de morir.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una fuerte ráfaga de viento azoto el planeador, quitándole el control a Korra, que no pudo sostenerse en el aire. Tenzin enseguida corrió en su auxilio, aunque no tardo mucho, Korra, se golpeó contra algunas piedras, causándole una herida en la cabeza.

Korra quedo inconsciente durante un día y cuando despertó, Tenzin estaba sentado a su lado, dormido.

El maestro despertó y vio a Korra con mejor semblante, le pregunto si no tenía mareos, o si su vista estaba bien. Al parecer solo había sido el susto.

Mientras Tenzin cambiaba la gasa de la herida, Korra le soltó una confesión.

-Sabes Tenzin, a mí me gusto.

Tenzin bajo la vista sin dejar su trabajo, algo extrañado, pues no sabía a qué se refería la chica.

-¿Gustarte?

-El beso, me gustó mucho.

Tenzin, cambio de color, no esperaba esa manifestación.

-Aún debes estar aturdida por el golpe. Te dejaré descansar.  
-Tenzin se marchó.-

Korra se quedó dormida, su maestro tenía razón, aún le dolía mucho la cabeza, así que se quedó dormida. Despertó, cerca del atardecer, una suave música sonaba a lo lejos, la siguió, la condujo hasta un salón, la música provenía de un radio de pilas que estaba encima de una mesita, Tenzin, estaba sentado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y con un semblante de inmensa armonía.

Al terminar la canción, Tenzin noto que tenía compañía.

-¡Oh Korra! ¿Te desperté? ¿Tienes hambre?  
-Pregunto Tenzin.-

-No, creo que aún no me regresa el apetito.

-Entonces deberías seguir descansando, seguramente mañana ya estarás mucho mejor.  
-Dijo de nuevo el maestro aire.-

-Me siento un poco harta de la cama, si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte.  
-Respondió la joven.-

-Claro que no es molestia.

Así, Korra se sentó en otra de las sillas que estaban cerca de la mesita.

Pasaron un par de canciones más.

-¿Quieres bailar, Tenzin?

Tenzin miro a Korra dudando.

-Anda, no sólo debes enseñarme aire control, también es tu obligación instruirme en otras artes para que pueda ser un avatar completo.  
-Bromeo la morena.-

Ambos danzaron al ritmo de la música, Tenzin le daba instrucciones de qué movimientos debía hacer, donde poner las manos, como mover los pies.

Pasaron un largo rato, risas inundaban el salón, ambos concluyeron que Korra, podía dominar los elementos, pero el baile, no era una de sus más impresionantes habilidades.

En una pieza de ritmo lento, Korra busco la mirada de Tenzin y le dijo: no fue mentira cuando te dije, que me había gustado el beso. El maestro aire se tensó un momento. Sin dejar de bailar, Korra unió sus labios a los de Tenzin, de nuevo, el accedía, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos.

Instantes después, él se separó, dispuesto marcharse. Pero antes de que cruzara el umbral de la puerta, Korra le pregunto:

-¿Acaso no te gusto?

-No es eso, claro que me gustas. Pero esto es incorrecto.

Y salió del cuarto.

La noche había caído. Nuevamente Tenzin pensaba en todo lo que Korra le causaba, y si no se separaba de ella rápidamente, no tendría ya la fuerza para rechazar nuevamente a la joven.

Así que decidió partir al siguiente día.

Pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir, segundos después de que había apagado su vela, Korra toco a su puerta, entrando sin esperar respuesta.

-Korra, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir Tenzin.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Has tenido pesadillas nuevamente?  
-Cuestiono Tenzin parándose de su cama, aproximándose a Korra.-

-No, no es eso.  
-Decía la chica posicionando sus manos en el pecho de él.-  
-Es sólo que, necesito estar contigo.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Korra intento besar a Tenzin, pero este la esquivo.

-Esto incorrecto…  
-Indicó Tenzin.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que ambos nos necesitamos.  
-Repuso la chica.-

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, él la tomo del rostro, ella subió su mano al hombro de él.

Sus besos se intensificaron, Korra, buscaba la lengua de Tenzin, encontrándose en un baile mucho más armonioso que el que habían tenido hace unas cuantas horas. Mostrando a Tenzin una nueva manera de besar, apasionada, traviesa, justo como ella.

Los besos los empujaron poco a poco a la cama, quedando ella sobre él. Sus manos proporcionaban caricias cálidas, que producen descargas, como las de la primera vez.

Cambian de posición, ahora Tenzin es el que lleva el control, su boca baja despacio por el cuello de Korra, que se estremece, después por sus pechos, lentamente, desabotona el camisón que lleva puesto. Sin despojarla de esta, Tenzin acaricia cada parte que tiene a su alcance, espalda, caderas, piernas y muslos, para después escabullirse por la parte más Íntima de Korra, haciéndola gemir y contraerse, con movimientos suaves exploraba ese lugar, estimulándola y dándole un placer que Korra nunca se había sentido.

Los movimientos de Tenzin eran magistrales, haciendo notar que era un experto en las artes del amor. Las ropas cayeron, dejando ver con la tenue luz de la luna, cuerpos perfectos. Tenzin, a pesar de su aspecto dócil y pacífico, tenía un físico fuerte, marcado, como el de un hombre de treinta y tantos años. Korra por su parte, poseía un cuerpo atlético, sus senos, eran de un tamaño destacado, firmes, con curvas provocativas.

El maestro recorrió el cuerpo de Korra con besos, tomo su tiempo con los pechos, acariciándolos, besándolos y lamiendo muy lentamente sus pezones. También soplaba ligeramente en ciertas zonas, el cuello, vientre, orejas.

El éxtasis del cual estaba siendo presa, no dejaba a Korra expresar, nada más allá de los monosílabos.

Una briza corrió por los brazos, entrepierna de ella, era un pequeña corriente de aire que parecía acariciar y así lo hacía, Tenzin controlaba el aire, de manera que este se volviera tangible y pudiera impartir caricias donde el no podía.

Tenzin disfrutaba cada tacto, le complacía ver que sus movimientos causaban en la morena gritos y gemidos.

De nuevo se encontraban en besos intensos y húmedos. Tenzin no podía contenerse más y en el instante que Korra lo atrajo a ella, se adentró despacio y cuidadosamente en su intimidad.

Provocando que ella se irguiera, a la par que lanzaba un grito de placer. Ahh-Sí, sí… Le decía ella, su cuerpo vibraba, las penetraciones eran largas y profundas.

En algún momento de aquel acto había existido la duda, la culpa, pero a ese nivel, todo eso se había desvanecido, ya no había manera de escapar, de detenerse.

Tenzin, se movía dentro de ella, salía, para de nuevo internarse sin dejar que la briza que controlaba, dejara de pasar por el cuerpo de Korra.

La noche entera paso, Korra poseía una energía inalterable, que le demandaba a Tenzin más de todo lo que le estaba dando. Y él, lo hizo gustoso.

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron descansando en la misma cama, se sonrieron.

Al desayunar, Korra decidió que era tiempo de regresar:

-He comprendido, que el aire es sinónimo de conexión con uno mismo, de liberación…  
-Ya no tengo miedo.  
-Gracias por estar conmigo Tenzin.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué tal?

Luego de esto, lo demás es historia, pues seguramente ya saben, que Korra va a la polo sur (correcto, ¿verdad?). Que descubre su lado espiritual y después todos contentos.

Pero lo que me gustaría aclarar, que a mi punto de vista, no es que Tenzin sea un canalla o Korra una rompe hogares, ambos aman a sus respectivas personas profundamente, pero lo que sienten, es otra clase de cosa, no sólo es pasión, es otra clase de amor, amor entre maestros aire, haha!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Si me inspira el siguiente libro de la historia, deben estar seguros que aquí estaré con otro one shot u una historia más larga.

Besitos en sus frentecitas. Ü


End file.
